Fates
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. Many years ago, two lovers meet. They fell in love, but as fate would have it, destiny had other plans. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

digi-gal-rox: totally AU. inspired by a movie.

Summary: Many years ago, two lovers meet. They fell in love, but as fate would have it, destiny had other plans.  
Full summary and more details in profile

* * *

Chapter 1

The large truck lurched over the road. How long had they been out here? Travelling city from city. He could just hear the city cars drive pass them. Beside him, his trampeze partner placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You O.K. John?" she asked curiously. The dark haired man nodded slowly.  
"I'll be fine, Mary." he sighed. "Just the cold getting to me." he gave her a weak smile. The blonde woman nodded, unconvinced.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I promise."  
"O.K than..." she sighed, returning her gaze to the crack behind her.  
"What do you see?"  
"A red sky." she murmured. "Not like the sky we're use to."  
"Lemme see," John gently pushed Mary aside, to observe the crimson sky before him. She was right. It was definately something they weren't use to. "This place sure is strange," he murmured, returning to his normal position.  
"You got that right," Mary nodded, a hint of a smile on her face. "You gonna explore the city by yourself again?"  
"Yeah," he nodded. She frowned slightly.  
"What happened to, 'Once we reach our next destination, I'll help set up'?" she questioned, a pang of betrayl in her eyes. John failed to see that.  
"I help plently," John shrugged. And the conversation ended.

"Well my boy, things are going to be great," William Peters exclaimed, slapping officer James Gordon on the back.  
"Thank-you sir... I think," James said uncertainly. "But is this really a good idea?"  
"Of course it is!"  
"All we are, are good friends."  
"Yes, and good friends should-"  
"That's not what I meant sir." James frowned slightly.  
"Look here, m'boy." William said, looking at James straight in the eye, "My wife had wanted this. And it is my duty to follow her wish. Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir." James sighed. Glancing at the door close by, he noticed that his child hood friend had popped her head out, curiously.  
"Daddy?"  
"Ah! Rebecca m'dear! Come, there's news I'd like to share with you." William beamed. Slowly, his daughter came out of her room, almost afraid of the news her father may have to share.  
"I don't like this one bit." she muttered, once she was beside James. James gave a weak smile.  
"Following your mother's wishes, you are to marry her best friends son! James Gordon!" Rebecca's mouth fell open, and instantly William's pleasent smile faded. "Rebecca?"  
"Sir, I told you it was not a good idea." James said humbly.  
"Dad... this is... this is not right. I want to marry for love!" Rebecca cried out. "Not because mother wanted for this to happen."  
"You two will learn," William frowned, "You two will learn,"  
"But-" Rebecca opened her mouth.  
"But right now, young James here and I have to head for the big apple."  
"Yes father." Rebecca hung her head. "Have a safe trip."

"Marry? That's just wrong!" Amy cried out.  
"Not only wrong, it's-" Penelope started, but was cut off as a large truck, followed by several smaller trucks came by. "The circus?"  
"Let's have a look!" Rebecca exclaimed, grabbing both girls by the arm, as the tailed behind the trucks. "I wonder what they're doing here!"  
"Rebecca!"

"I still don't know why I have to do this," John muttered, as he helped pitched up the stall.  
"Because, Haley will have your ass if you disappear on us again," Andrew responded, noticing a several groups watching them. "And anyway, it's fun. Plenty of ladies come here to watch." John laughed dryly at his friends remark. "Wow!" Andrew suddenly whistled, noticing a particular red-head from the crowd.  
"What?" John followed his gaze. Time seemed to stop, when he saw her. The feeling growing in him, was unlike any feelings he had felt before. A hint of a smile grew on his face. He noticed that two women beside her had decided to push her foward. Quickly getting up, he made his way towards them.  
"John!" Andrew bellowed going after his friend. "John!"

"Amy!" Rebecca exclaimed as she felt some grabbed hold of her before she fell. She got no response. She looked up to notice someone had pulled her to safety before her friends could do anymore damage.  
"You O.K?" he asked quietly, as she tugged at her dress.  
"Yes, thank-you." she said. He noticed her eyes were dancing. "Excuse me for a moment," grabbing a handful of mud, she aimed it at her friends. "You are so dead!" she scramed, and threw two hand fulls at them before facing her saviour. "Thank-you." she repeated. John smiled at her.  
"No problem."  
"God Grayson!" Andrew cried out, "Next time don't do that again!" John turned around slightly, waving at his friend, ignoring the comment that was made to him.  
"John Grayson." he introduced himself.  
"Rebecca. Rebecca Peters."

* * *

digi-gal-rox: that's it for now! pls review! short i know, but next chapters will be longer... i hope...


	2. Chapter 2

**digi-gal-rox:** my next update for this story won't be for a while. since it's been a while since i watched the movie that inspired me to write this, i have to try and find it and rent it again. till than, here it is.

a/n. the italic bit is set in the past, whereas the norm, is set in the present, if anyone gets confused... for this chapter. i'll state in later chapters if there are differences.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on, he's kinda cute." the blonde exclaimed, pointing to a dark haired man that sat not to far away from them.  
"Kinda?" the red headed scoffed, "Cute my ass."  
"Come on, Barb!"  
"You have your opionion, I have mine." Barbara Gordon pouted, making a face at her friend, Jenny. Giving up, Jenny Orbach sunk into her chair, her eyes still on the dark haired man.  
"I wonder what he thinks about."  
"Jenny!"  
"What? Come on, you must also be curious."  
"I can already guess. Girls."  
"It's the same with all guys, Barb."  
"He _IS_ like every other guy, Jenny." rolling her eyes, Jenny ignored her friend, and sighed happily.

"She's at it again," the dark haired man turned around slightly, to see a blonde starring at him happily, beside a seething red head. He chuckled. "You find that funny, Grayson?"  
"What? And you don't?" Dick Grayson smiled.  
"It depends on who you're laughing at." his friend, Bill Knightly paused, "Is it the ditzy Jenny? Or the fiery Barbara Gordon?" Dick chocked on his drink. "So it is the fiery Barbara!"  
"O.K, first things first, just don't presume. I basically grew up with her."  
"There's no way it's Jenny," Bill said slyly. "I always see you starring off into space when Barbara's around."  
"In your dreams."  
"Come on man! Your relationship with Cindy is over. Ask her out!"  
"I don't think so."  
"At least try."  
"Bill..." Dick said warningly.

Alfred Pennyworth smiled to himself, as Dick paced up and down. He reminded him much of a young man he once met, when Bruce Wayne was still a small boy. He had a feeling he knew what was on the young man's mind. A particular red head. He chuckled. He was just like his father.  
"Hey, Al... do you have a minute?" Dick asked.  
"Ms. Gordon on your mind?" Alfred fought back a sly smile. Dick didn't seemed to surprise. Afterall, this was Alfred he was talking to. He could read people just as well as Bruce did.  
"Yeah..."  
"One thing I can tell you, is that she is much like her mother. She doesn't like to be woed." Dick looked at Alfred slightly confused.  
"How...?" Alfred smiled humbly.  
"Back when Master Bruce was still a small child, I met her mother." and that was all he said.

"Dick!" she exclaimed surprised, opening the door. He stumbled slightly, in the midst of knocking. "Sorry..." she quickly added, letting him in. "What are you doing here? Did dad ask you to come?" she asked suspiciously.  
"No, actually I..." he paused, now somewhat embaraced.  
"Dick?"  
"Um... do you wanna catch a movie or something, if you're not busy?" he blurted out. She looked at him surprised.  
"A movie? Where is all this coming from?" she paused, "Didn't you just like break up with Cindy?"  
"Well..." he trailed of slightly. "I'll just..." he turned around. He was surprised Barbara burst out laughing. He turned to face her again. "What?" she just smiled at him.  
"So, what are we going to see?"

_"God Grayson!" Andrew cried out, "Next time don't do that again!" John turned around slightly, waving at his friend, ignoring the comment that was made to him.  
"John Grayson." he introduced himself.  
"Rebecca. Rebecca Peters." Rebecca said, with a pleasant smile on her face. Glaring at her friend, Rebecca grabbed another handful of mud, "That person there is my friend, Amy and Penelope."  
"They seem... energetic." John smiled.  
"Energetic? Ha! They're just like a pair of... kids!" the young red-head paused, before dusting her hands clean. He chuckled, as Andrew appeared by his side.  
"This is Andrew." John extended his arm to his friend. Rebecca nodded politely.  
"Thank-you again, but I must go." she said, turning around slightly.  
"Um... will you be watching the show?" John suddenly asked. Rebecca frowned thoughtfully.  
"I think I might, if my father doesn't return tonight." she responded with a smile._

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** don't forget to review!  



End file.
